Loyalty
by Shadow Elf Warrior
Summary: Just a little drabble I thought of. Solomon Motou reflects and realizes just where the ancient Pharaoh's loyalty truly lies. WARNING! Spoilers for the Capsule Monsters movies.


**_AN: This is just something that popped into my head while I was watching Yu-Gi-Oh Capsule Monsters. Done in Solomon Motou's POV, it shows just where the Pharaoh's loyalty lies._**

* * *

Solomon Motou knew something about the Nameless Pharaoh that even the Pharaoh himself likely didn't even realize. He'd realized this something during their time in the Pyramid of the Capsule Monsters. Something about just where and with whom his loyalty truly lay.

Now, don't get an old man wrong. The Pharaoh was fiercely loyal to all of his friends, there was no question about that, and he'd defend any of them in a heartbeat. It's just that there were differing levels in that loyalty when it came to certain people, and how much he was willing to risk to protect them.

Most people would automatically assume that it was Solomon's grandson, Yugi, to which the spirit gave his loyalty to. And they would be right. After all, not everyone would be willing to allow an ancient spirit to dwell within their bodies, occasionally taking control to deal with certain incidents.

However, that loyalty was more along the lines of being obligatory. The Pharaoh truly cared for Yugi, and would often react much like an elder brother would if the young boy was put in danger. But even that loyalty was second to another.

If not Yugi, then the next obvious guess would be Joey Wheeler who would receive the gift of the strongest loyalty. After all, the two had been comrades and partners for so long. They'd been through so much together.

But this guess would also be wrong. It was to Yugi that Joey gave his loyalty to, and the same was true for Yugi. The two of them were like brothers. The Pharaoh trusted Joey immensely, and knew that Joey would be there if he ever needed help, but even Joey didn't have that honor of being the Pharaoh's number one.

Solomon himself knew that he didn't have that honor either. He was Yugi's grandfather, and in a strange roundabout way, the Pharaoh's as well, and thus was worthy of his respect and protection. But the Pharaoh didn't even know that Solomon knew that the Pharaoh inhabited the body of his grandson. Oh, he'd known ever since the end of the Battle City Tournament. The spirit didn't even know that much about Solomon, other than the fact that he was Yugi's family, ran a gaming store, went off on the odd archeological dig, and was a gaming master.

So no, the spirit's loyalty did not even go to him.

So with whom, one must now ask, did the Pharaoh's first priority lie? Seto Kaiba might be a good guess, since the two of them seemed almost drawn to the other's presence. On the other hand, the two of them never seemed to be able to get along for any amount of time before Kaiba would begin to rail on the friends of Yugi and the Pharaoh, and their time together would often end in a duel, or with one or both of them stalking off.

But really now, the answer was quite obvious if one thought about it. During the Capsule Monster Trials, there was one person that the Pharaoh was most worried about. Whenever that person was in danger, he'd call out their name in near panic. In fact, Solomon recalled one incident in the final test, where this person had been hit while riding on their dragon and would have been injured when they hit the ground. The Pharaoh had caught them in a protective grip.

And when Alexander had aimed for the people that the Pharaoh was fighting for, the strongest monster he'd collected, the Black Luster Soldier, had been sent to protect this person. Solomon might have been insulted if he hadn't realized how the Pharaoh felt about that person. The fact that he was being protected by the Magician of Black Chaos might have helped as well.

But really now, it was quite obvious when one thought back over all of their adventures. Why, Solomon had a feeling that Yugi himself was well-aware of this fact.

The person that the Pharaoh had the most loyalty towards, and possibly more than just plain friendship…

…Was Téa Gardner.

* * *

**_AN: I hope you enjoyed that. It's my shortest piece yet, and only took me about 30 minutes to write. Please R&R. I would really like some feedback._**


End file.
